warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
No sound
by: Flareon Author's note Well,this is the first book of the Darkest storm series.It about a deaf medicine cat and the way she must overcome her disability in order to unravel a dark prophecy Prologue Two she-cats were talking in the medicine cat den behind a black tom a sliver colored kit rolled about. “I’m sorry Dapplefur but Sliverkit is deaf.” Meowed a cinder colored she-cat “Deaf!?But she can still be a warrior you just have to show her what to do!” The tortoiseshell queen cried “No dapplefur.”Meowed a large black tabby his eyes glittered in the moonlight “What! She can!”Dapplefur argued “Sliverkit won’t hear her own footsteps when she hunts she wouldn’t hear commands in battle .Your daughter is not fit for the warrior life.” He turned towards the cinder she-cat “Perhaps you could train her Cindermoon.” Cindermoon blinked at her leader. “Perhaps…There have been blind medicine cats but I have never heard of a deaf medicine cat. It would take lots of patience and time, but I think that I can train her.” Dapplefur growled “You want my kit to be a stupid, useless, weak medicine cat!!!!??? That’s what you want Shadestar don’t you need warriors!!!?”She screamed Cindermoon flattened her ears but said nothing “Perhaps it’s for the best Dapplefur.”Shadestar meowed gently He gazed at Sliverkit who was rolling around in Cindermoon’s herb stocks “Better get her out.”Cindermoon said and she got up and padded towards the deaf kit. The kit batted at her whiskers with her tiny sliver paws. You would make a fine medicine cat Sliverkit. You have potential and energy. The kit blinked like if she understood. “We’ll figure this out when its time for now we can only care for her.”Shadestar told Dapplefur. “My kit won’t be a medicine cat! I’ll make sure that she’s a warrior!”Dapplefur snarled She pushed the grey medicine cat aside and picked up her kit. And with her head held high she padded out of the den “She will have to accept this fate.”Cindermoon muttered Chapter One Today is the day. The day when I will become an apprentice. I walk proudly towards the high log. I watch the cats as they eye me. With the same glint in their eyes. Pity. They feel sorry for me. Not because I will become a medicine cat no they feel bad for me because I was denied the life of a warrior because I was born deaf .I feel one pair of eyes glaring at me. .not with pity but with anger. My mother Dapplerfur. She hates medicine cats. Funny isn’t it?. It means that she hates me as well. But I don’t care Starclan denied me the warrior life and I’m not angry I always wanted to be a medicine cat ever since that night when Cindermoon had told me that I had potential. She hadn’t spoken to me, I have never heard words, or spoken them. I have heard kindness and love and hate and pity. I might be deaf but not blind. I know the language of the eyes, and of the body and of the mind. I understand how cats think. Seeing how they act and how they look at me I know more or less what they think. Call me crazy but I sometimes hear voices in my mind. It could be that I have some gift or that I’m plain nuts. Back to the ceremony. I stand under the log and look up towards my leader. Shadestar. The massive black tom. His mouth moves and I imagine the words that he says. Today we are here to make a kit an apprentice. On this day Sliverkit will become a medicine cat apprentice .Sliverkit could have grown without earning any rank due to her deafness but destiny had other plans. Form this day on until you earn you’re medicine cat name you will be known as Sliverpaw! But his mouth stopped moving long before I stopped imagining which meant that he had only spoke a little. That’s depressing. But…then again he watches me with the same pity. Unlike with the other apprentices the clan doesn’t chant my name. Their mouthS don’t move and I can hear them thinking or at least what I think that they think. What sort of medicine cat will she make. If something happens to Cindermoon we’re doomed I feel a rumble in my throat .I must be growling or purring. I don’t feel like purring so I must be growling. No one believes that I can make it.Category:The darkest storm